Song Stories
by Galaxy14
Summary: So, these are just random stories, a series of one-shots, that are inspired by songs that my iPod shuffled for me. I don't exactly know if I should be putting them on here, but I am anyway. Any reviews welcome. Have fun reading
1. Chapter 1: Edge of the Earth

_**Edge of the Earth **__by: 30 Seconds to Mars_

You know enough to know the way

Six billion people just one name I found

I found tomorrow in today

Apocalyptic and insane, my dreams will never change

You wanna be the one in control

You wanna be the one who's alive

You wanna be the one who gets old

It's not a matter of luck; it's just a matter of time

Stand out on the edge of the earth

Stand out on the edge of the earth

Dive into the center of fate

Walk right in the sight of a gun

Look into the new future's face

I know you know enough to say

I know you know enough to play a game

You wanna be the one in control

You wanna be the one who's alive

You wanna be the one who gets old

It's not a matter of luck; it's just a matter of time

Stand out on the edge of the earth

Stand out on the edge of the earth

Stand out on the edge of the earth

Look into the new future's face

~X…x…X~

The sky was a cold blue as we stood on the edge of disaster. While the clouds floated past everything seemed slow at the moment, even the quick chatter from the few spectators we had accumulated. A man, who couldn't be over twenty-five, stood about two hundred yards away. His nicely cropped black hair was just long enough for the tips to be dyed neon blue that dropped just in front of his eyes. In his hand he held an LC9, 9 millimeter handgun, pointed straight at me. But I had not come unprepared. I also had a handgun with a bullet that was meant to go straight through his soul. The only way to get out of this was to know how to begin it. And this wasn't just a simple matter of ending what you begin. It's a matter of how you execute everything; it's not a matter of luck, only a matter of time before you see the pavement under your feet meet the soft skin of your face.

Only one thing stood between me and the man, and it was another small human being one hundred feet from both me and the blue haired man. Right in the center stood one of the many traitors in our society. And the only distinguishing feature about him was his left eye. It was totally metallic, grey and neon green, there was no way he could even be associated with me, or even the man two hundred yards from me. We had a name for those metallic traitors, but no one ever mentions it aloud. But all in all everyone knew his name, that traitor in the midway point between my enemy and I was named Fringe. His name was very appropriate for what he was known for. He was the border between the sane and the insane of society, as you would say; maybe he had multiple personality disorder. But in my lifetime it isn't nearly as bad as it was back then.

"It'd be in your best interest to give up my little super-Nova. I wouldn't like to shoot you or your little passerby, because I'm sure the metallic isn't here to cheer me on," the blue-haired man yells to me across the stretch. But wait a moment; I swear I've heard that voice somewhere. A passerby in the street, a disembodied voice from my dreams, a relative?

It had to be from my dreams; I didn't know this man, maybe, except for his name. "Ryker. Keep the innocents out of this will you?" I yell to him, thinking my imagination had come up with such a ridiculous name. But to my surprise, the blue-haired man looked taken aback by the mention of the name. I could've possibly guessed right, and if I had, it would bring me a step closer to winning this toss of luck.

"You don't know everything yet super-Nova. Yes, my name is Ryker, but do you know why I'm here? Holding this gun level to your heart?"

"Because you're probably just another one of them from the government after me trying to get me to tell you who my next victim will be. And I'll tell you, it's that little traitor right there," I yell back at him with a slight crack in my voice. And only the slightest of pressure I put on the trigger the gun fired and sent up a spray of blood only a hundred yards from where I stood. Ryker's eyes clearly widened, even I could see his reaction, but none of us moved to help Fringe. "If you make one move, you die too mister."

Ryker shakes his head disapprovingly. "That's not how the game goes Nova. You know there's only a matter of time before my backup gets here. You'll be finished. You will never be able to control the situation Nova; you won't be the one in control of everything that happens in the world. You'll die right here, today, if you make another move. It's not the other way around."

It was my turn to be surprised, I had no idea he could know what I was thinking. How could he know what I was thinking? It's just not right; no one could be able to know someone else's thoughts, unless of course they were a metallic traitor also. "Who in the world are you?" I scream out of desperation.

"Do you really not know who I happen to be my little super-Nova? Think back to the cloudiest corner of your memories. I promise you that I will happen to be there."

Doing as he said, even though I knew he could turn on me any minute, I thought back as far as I could and just before I was about to quit I saw a reflection of myself and a boy with black hair and beautiful blue eyes. The picture I saw was of the boy and me standing just beyond a mirror holding hands tightly, my left hand in his right. Emotions showed through his face to tell me he never wanted to let go, he wanted to be with that girl in the mirror forever. But that girl couldn't be me, it just couldn't, but as I pulled my consciousness out of my memories Ryker saw the recognition on my face and nodded. "Do you see now why I don't want to shoot now?"

"You love me?" I ask, my voice slips into a bit of hysteria as I stare at him, putting pressure back on the trigger little by little. Beginning to feel panicked and losing control on the situation. Just like he said I would.

"I _loved_ you Nova, note the past tense. You've changed, so no. Not anymore," Ryker replies to me sternly just as a gunshot rings out among the area. Echoing off the mirrored glass of the buildings and the green leaves in the park. I saw the red mist in front of my eyes and the world revolved around me in small frames, almost like someone was showing me a faulty slideshow right in front of my face of the events happening right then. First, I saw the world tilt violently to the right as my body fell to the left. Then blurred motions of someone running toward me and a jumble of talking as people began to shout and call various others. Ryker then appeared at the edge of my vision and I saw him kneel down, taking my right hand in his left. He bent down to whisper in my ear just as I spotted the cause of the red mist. A large bloodstained hole was found right at my left shoulder that I had landed on and as I saw, I noticed off in the distance a small smoking object where Ryker stood just moments ago. His gun, missing one single bullet. And one word rang through my head like that echo from the gunshot that everyone had heard that few moments ago.

_Why?_

"I'm sorry I've had to do this my sweet super-Nova… but you've been a danger to society and to yourself long enough. Goodbye, _I love you."_

For eternity, those were the last words I have heard. Even above the sound of the gunshot, those four words have been on my mind for the rest of time.

With the aftermath of the accident, two ended up dead. One was myself and the other was the poor innocent soul of the man named Fringe who tried to stop the madness of my mind. The wreckage was enough to bring it to an end. And he was right. _It's not a matter of luck, it's just a matter of time. _


	2. Chapter 2: Echelon

**Echelon **_By: 30 Seconds to Mars_

Look at the red, red changes in the sky

Look at the separation in the border line

But don't look at everything here inside

And be afraid, afraid to speak your mind

It took a moment before I lost myself in here

It took a moment and I could not be found

Again and again and again and again I see your face in everything

It took a moment the moment it could not be found

What's with the fascination with the Echelon?

What's with the constant questions that you have this time?

What's with this circumstantial consequence

Find oversight before this night will ever rise again

It's all you've got inside your head, better get up and leave instead

It took a moment before I lost myself in here

It took a moment and I could not be found

Again and again and again and again I see your face in everything

It took a moment the moment it could not be found

To find ourselves lost here within we need the reasons why

So we take this bridge with the other's that will thrive in the great divide

Look at the red, red changes in the sky

Again and again and again and again I see your face in everything

Again and again and again and again I see your face in everything

It took a moment before I lost myself in here

It took a moment and I could not be found?

Again and again and again and again I see your face in everything

It took a moment the moment it could not be found?

~X…x…X~

I looked through the scope on my rifle, checking to see if anyone happened to be around the area at the time. But, as always there was no one around. There hadn't been anyone around since last week. Our squadron had left us in the tiny camp in the middle of the night, even though we had known it was going to happen we didn't have a time period of when they planned to do it. And they only left us behind because my buddy had been shot a few times in the leg, so he only slowed us down. Being the only two people out in the wilderness in the middle of a war, it wasn't pleasant at all. Neither was my friend's injury, because I had never had any medical training in boot camp. So you could say that I shouldn't be complaining and all since it was worse for him, but I will anyway. And have I mentioned this place isn't our home planet of Earth either? A few years ago some scientists from NASA discovered a new planet and being in the military the president sent us off into space to explore _Planet 604 _otherwise known to us as the _Forsaken Planet_. (And us, being the kids fresh out of boot camp, I was the youngest at age nineteen and the oldest was twenty-six. My friend Jaron was twenty-one.) The plants were all gigantic and the sky… the sky was just amazing. Every day at dawn, noon, dusk and midnight the sky would turn blood red.

As I return from my walk I hear the slightest rustle in the brush from behind me, twisting to see what it was I pull my rifle from the sling on my back and level it against my chest. "Who's there?" I call out warily. While I waited for any possible answer I turned a full three hundred sixty degrees, scanning the area so nothing could surprise me too much.

After waiting a full five minutes I convinced myself it was probably nothing other than a small animal, so I kept moving. With another five minutes behind my back I got back to our camp and called out, "Jaron? You okay over there?"

"Psh, heck yea I am Chance. It's not like I've been alone for more than a day. And even if I was I could still take care of myself," Jaron shouts back at me with a smile plastered across his thin face. I sighed quietly and thought to myself _he just doesn't know how much he's changed since he got shot._ From my view of him, he was still lying on the cot we had set up last week and elevating his leg, which was wrapped in a white cotton shirt caked with blood. His sandy blonde hair was much longer than the crew cut we all had to get before entering this planet's atmosphere and so was mine, which was a nice shade of dirt brown.

"Yeah, yeah, I know Jaron. You can take care of yourself all you want in your fantasy world, but if I'm here you won't have to."

"Whatever. So, have you found anything? Or seen anyone around at all?" he asks while pushing himself upright.

I shake my head and readjust my rifle so it sits in a better position to grab if someone magically popped out and tried to attack, "nah, not one thing around here. It's pretty depressing."

"Yep, it's even more depressing if you've got to stay in bed all day because someone shot your leg," Jaron replies coldly as I sit with my back to him, stoking the fire. Hearing a small rustle from behind me I shrugged it off, knowing it was probably only Jaron moving to get his handgun to clean. Next thing I noticed though was a needle prick at the back of my arm and Jaron standing over my shoulder with a small blowgun in his hand. "You shouldn't try to baby your best friend Chance. Because you won't get a _second chance._"

~X…x…X~

I woke up in a small wooden bedroom lying on my side in the middle of the room with my hands bound behind my back. Immediately I sat up and looked around, only to find one single thing. A person standing in the far corner and that person happened to be Jaron.

"Well, looks like our test subject is up," Jaron said into a watch on his right wrist then turned to look directly at me. "You've done quite well Chance."

"Done well with what? Being betrayed by my friend?"

Jaron shakes his head, "Chance, I was never your friend. That was called playing my small part in the bigger picture of advancing current technology." Just then, I noticed that he wasn't limping and didn't even have a bandage on his leg. This had to be impossible. First, he had lied to me. Then he hadn't even been shot? This was all just a bad dream wasn't it?

"What technology?" I ask quietly as he goes around to the back of me and unlocks the handcuffs, allowing me to stretch my aching muscles.

"The type of technology that isn't on the exterior. Doctors and scientists have let us test their new technology that brings amnesia and your mind's imagination together. Yes, I know it's not the best combination of things. But it's gone this far so all of us have believed it's worked."

"Just tell me what the hell it is!" I scream at him while swinging my fist at the side of his head. Before Jaron had a chance to react, there was a crush and a loud snap. The crunch was my hand smacking against his head and the snap was my knuckles cracking against his face. As if that moment happened in slow motion I saw his neck snap back and he fell to the floor. "Tell me or you're getting even more hurt than you already are jerk."

"Chance, calm down. No need for violence here, I was going to tell you before you punched me," Jaron replies angrily.

"Well, tell me now or you're out of it for as long as I keep you down."

"Fine, fine. Just calm yourself down. A few years ago you were caught up in an explosion, it was actually in Afghanistan. You were riding in a jeep when your troop hit a land mine. Everything was destroyed. Some guys got nervous when y'all didn't make it back to camp, so they sent out a search party and just found a crater filled with rubble. I was part of the search party, I was actually the one to find you," Jaron laughs and shakes his head. "You were under the jeep, there was no possible way anyone thought you were alive. But I went and checked anyway. And of course, you were alive, had all your vitals. But your leg was crushed, it was like raw meat."

I stared at him blankly; I couldn't say anything at all. He stood up then put his hands on my shoulders and I let him. He was the only thing keeping me from falling straight over.

"We brought you back to base and had some guys put you back on your feet. But you definitely couldn't be over there anymore, so they sent you back over here and I came with. After that you had some bad, and I mean _bad_, problem with your memory. It only got worse over time so then NASA got involved and shoved you into this insanely white room and did a few tests on you to see if you were compatible with their new toy. And of course, you were. And I definitely couldn't let them just experiment on the guy I saved from death. So I volunteered to go in with you."

"The whole thing was sending you deep into your imagination to gather information about how the mind really works. Your mind created a military, war-like, scene on a different planet. Which everyone thought was quite odd. But now they know why. Anyway, the whole thing got out of hand with your _mind's enemy_ shooting me so they had to pull us out of the warp. And now, we're here."

I shook my head, trying to make sense of it all as he retold the story to me. Bright flashes behind my eyes brought up long forgotten memories of what happened. I saw the jeep explode and get shot up into the air by the force as shouts erupted around me, deafening me for a moment. Then blackness. Next thing was Jaron's face hovering over mine as he talked to me, but still being deaf from the explosion I couldn't hear a thing he said. Black clouded my vision again. Then there was a pure white room and I saw Jaron in the corner dressed in black. The scene faded and I got a fast-forward version of the movie that my mind created on the nonexistent _Planet 604_. "Jaron… how long has it been since the jeep exploded?"

"Six years Chance. It's been six whole years, and you've been in your own little dream world for five of them," Jaron replies quietly.

"I can see your face in every memory that I have. What's up with that?" I ask, my voice just barely a whisper.

"Because you don't remember anything before the crash. And I've been there the whole time afterward, like I said before, I couldn't let them experiment on you alone because I didn't want you to die after I saved you. You're like my little brother now. But maybe I should stop talking now, because you definitely look like you're gonna pass out on me," Jaron laughs while a smile lights up his face.

I nod a little bit then frown again, my long dirt brown hair falls into my eyes at that moment and I ask, "how old am I? And how old are you?"

"You're twenty, and I'm twenty-two, now you're just making this ridiculous. I had no idea you were so stubborn. You have to sleep now. I promise I'll tell you more when you wake up," Jaron says sincerely then leads me back to the bed and pushes me down gently. As soon as he does my eyes drift closed and I relax.

"You'd better…"


	3. Chapter 3: Now

_**ok guys, just another weird little one-shot story... read and review if ya want to, I'd love to hear your feedback on it. Thanks for reading and have fun.**_

* * *

><p>Now <em>by: FireFlight<em>

**The clock is ticking**

**The seconds pass you by as you lie frozen**

**You are petrified of one more failure**

**A swing and a miss might break your heart in half**

**Yeah I know you feel alone**

**Don't let it break your back**

**Don't lay down**

**Don't let it destroy you**

**Pain is real but it's not gonna own you**

**Not this time around**

**(This is your time now)**

**Get back up, gotta keep on trying**

**Raise your fist, gotta keep on fighting**

**This is your time now**

**Your head is spinning**

**The path is right before you but you're stopping**

**The cycle locks you in and you can't see**

**That you're so close to finally being free**

**Yeah I know, yes I know**

**That you can turn the key**

**Don't lay down**

**Don't let it destroy you**

**Pain is real but it's not gonna own you**

**Not this time around**

**(This is your time now)**

**Get back up, gotta keep on trying**

**Raise your fist, gotta keep on fighting**

**This is your time now**

**You're not hopeless, you're not worthless, no**

**You are loved, don't give up now**

**This is your time now**

**Don't lay down**

**Don't let it destroy you**

**Pain is real but it's not gonna own you**

**Not this time around**

**(This is your time now)**

**Get back up, gotta keep on trying**

**Raise your fist, gotta keep on fighting**

**This is your time now**

**This is your time now**

~X…x…X~

Emmie and Ryder, who is usually called Gunner for his vicious temper, strode defiantly toward the conference room. Emmie held her head high and the silver and white streaks in her dark hair stood out and flowed out behind her in long waves. They were both only seventeen but head of the rebellion to stop everything that the government had done in the past six months. To be specific, they had changed food laws, they changed how long _anyone _could be outside at any given time, and made security for everything higher. And to add onto that more people had been put into prison in these past six months than any year before in recent history. Maybe they had finally figured out a way to stop overpopulation, put everyone in prison.

The world had definitely changed from the tranquil cityscapes of two-thousand twelve. How I wish everyone from back then could see the world and what it has turned into in the year three-thousand fifty-two. Everything had become more complicated. Cities were smaller because they built _**up **_and not out. What hasn't changed though is the corruption that the government brings with it, it's only gotten worse since then.

The world has gotten greener, wars are somewhat better, the water issue has been solved, solar and wind power is more dominant than gas and oil. But people have become more like robots; although we aren't yet, everyone operates on a certain schedule and no one will break that cycle. Everyone has been scared to break that cycle since the former countries of Russia and North Korea had used their nuclear bombs to destroy half of the world that included most of Europe, North Africa and half of the United States and Mexico. For that reason, everyone is scared of failure again, so they operate on that same cycle each day, not wanting to break the status quo because of what could happen to them.

But that _everyone _didn't include the government. They have warped everyone's minds to their sick plans and made them think it's normal. Everyone except the rebellion that's lead by myself and Ryder. We've taken the honor of naming our group of one-thousand strong, independent people the Resurgent. And if that word is foreign to you, look it up. It's an adjective meaning: rising or tending to rise again; reviving; renascent.

Ryder's dark brown hair was styled into a fohawk, and his green eyes gleamed with the intensity of his determination. Him and I were going to stop this government meeting from ever ending and reaching a verdict; even if it came to force. I was the voice of the people and Ryder was its force. He had his gun strapped onto his back and was loaded and ready to go as we slipped past the heavily guarded gates to the skyscraper eighty stories tall. I saw him turn to look at me for a moment and he nods, "for the people, and a better life."

I give him a nod in return and take a deep breath before finishing our mantra, "to freedom and breaking the cycle."

~X…x…X~

Two months later, most of my family had been put into high security prison because of my and Ryder's little stunt during the world conference at the capitol that was in what used to be Iraq because the world supposedly started there with Mesopotamian culture. Also, with the decline of our rebellion, Ryder and I had to escape police forces with our members so that we wouldn't have to face the death penalty. Also, along with our death penalty I would have faced charges of being discriminatory toward our elders because how dark my skin was.

My skin tone was one of an Egyptian person before they had been wiped out by the nuclear bomb. And that was because my ancestors were in fact from Egypt before it was obliterated along with its rich historical artifacts. But comparing Ryder's skin tone to mine, he paled a lot which was normal because his family was from what was left of the United States that wasn't destroyed.

And now he and I were heading back to where my ancestors came from to seek shelter. One of the earlier rebellion groups was based in Cairo and was held underground to seek shelter from any bombs.

"How much longer is it until we get to the base?" Ryder asks as he steps in front of me and stops any progress we were making.

"As long as it takes for you to move," I state forcefully and glare up at him. His green eyes were sparked with the same determination I saw once we went into the conference room. He was on a mission and he never fails to complete one.

"Guess it'll only take longer," he smirks.

I roll my eyes then push against his chest, trying to shove him out of my way. But he only goes on to grab my wrists and keep me where I was. "Let go or I'll shoot you Ryder and you know I will."

"Oh, yea sure you will Emmie. Little Emmie wouldn't ever shoot anyone. If you did, then you wouldn't have ever hired me as being your bodyguard."

"Ryder. Shut up or I'll use your _own _gun against you." I growl at him then shove harder, making him stumble a bit as I push onward and continue walking toward the Cairo underground base. I hear a low laugh come from behind me, signaling that he had regained his balance and his sense of humor after rejecting his affection once again. Oh how I wished he would stop. No one needed to ever be in a relationship in this time of rebellion and on the eve of war between the world.

"Emmie, come on. You can't just keep pushing everyone away because you think that they'll be killed for the rebellion. Give me a chance, I'm _your bodyguard_ I think I can take care of myself. Well actually I can take care of myself _**and **_you at the same time. So maybe just try to show anything that you care once in a while."

I shake my head and continue walking until I feel a hand on my shoulder. "Ryder. Not right now okay? We have better things to be doing than talking about our feelings that no one cares about."

Ryder's eyes lock onto mine once again and I glare. Determination still clearly showed in his eyes as he smirked. "Why don't you just try and show your feelings? I might be starting to think since you don't show any of them you might be a robot."

"I don't have to and you _**can't **_make me so either come along or leave now. No one cares about how I act in these situations except for you. And maybe you should respect what I have to say for once and just _**shut the hell up**_."

~…X…x…X…~

Two Days Later

A knock came at my door early in the morning, no light showed through in what seemed to be _my _room at the moment. There were small pictures of our Resurgent symbols and the top leaders which included me, Ryder, a blond haired girl named Ann and tall boy named Damien. Ann and Damien had stayed behind to keep everything at home base in tact while Ryder and I were in Cairo. "Emmie, you awake?" The voice that came from the other side of the door just happened to be Ryder's. His soft, silky voice was one I couldn't possibly forget any time soon.

"What do you want?" I reply sleepily, an angry undertone showed in my voice anyhow.

"I want you to wake up so we can get a move on with recruiting more members from the Cairo underground. That's what _I _want. So wake your sleepy ass up so we can get going." Ryder says then laughs quietly; I could almost picture him shaking his head at his own comments before I hear his voice continue. "There's breakfast down in the dining hall if you feel like it."

"I'll be out soon, just don't be so pushy okay?"

"Your wish is my command my lady," Ryder replies jokingly.

~X…x…X~

We eat in silence for the longest time, Ryder and I that is. He only eats his sandwich that he made in what seemed to be a buffet style line where everything was possibly to get. While he ate, I nibbled on my crackers and a few pieces of beef jerky. Finally, Ryder speaks up and sighs. "So what do you plan on telling these Egyptians? Like how do you plan on getting them to join our cause?"

"By any means possible."

Ryder nods a tiny bit then smiles at me. "For the people, and a better life."

"To freedom and breaking the cycle."

~X…x…X~

Ryder stood at my right side, his hand was firmly holding mine as I spoke to the leaders of the Cairo underground base. The meeting was not going as planned and many people had already decided to reject us before we had even spoken. And Ryder's duty of being my bodyguard had brought him to kill three people already.

"All we need for you to do is to give us supplies and support our campaign. There's not even any need for you to get your hands dirty. The Resurgent will take care of that part of the mission," I further explained.

But my words seemed to fall on deaf ears because there was another shot of a gun that came from behind. But the bullet caused a scream to emanate from in front of me. That bullet was meant for me but it killed another innocent person. Ryder then pulls me to the side and into his arms, using his own body to keep me enclosed in that small space of safety. "We need to go now Emmie. Any more _negotiating _with them is out of the question."

I reply only with a small nod as Ryder leads me out into his own room only a few corridors down, of course because it was closer than mine.

Once inside his room, Ryder lead me over to the bed and then went back and locked the door to ensure safety. I sat on the bed, staring straight forward. "I can't believe everything we did didn't make them change their minds."

"Some people can't be convinced. We have to go on doing this alone. But it's not impossible," Ryder replies then sits beside me. His arm wraps around my shoulder and he sighs. Realizing that my reason for this behavior was about the failure that rarely ever occurs during the negotiations. "Emmie, forget about it. Remember that there are other people who really want to help. These stupid Cairo people aren't the only ones who want to help. They're just too stubborn."

"I know. But this always works. What if _no one_ else wants to help? What if they're all like these guys? All too hard-headed and stubborn?"

"Emmie. Do you hear yourself? Come on. Man up. No one wants a little girl who cries over one failure against her thousand wins. Either man up or go home and be put in jail." Ryder replies angrily then takes his arm away from my shoulders, offering me no more comfort. His green eyes glinted with anger as he stands up and glares down at me. "No one wants to see a leader cry. No one wants to see some weak little girl as the leader of the Resurgent. I don't want a leader who's as weak as you."

With his words, I stood also. And although I was an inch or two shorter than him I stared straight into his eyes. "Then get out." I demanded.

Ryder replies with a laugh then smirks, "that's more like it. Now let's get out of this hellhole and find some other supplies."

He started to unlock the door and I rolled my eyes. "You're an idiot Ryder. You know you shouldn't make me mad."

"Yes, I know. But it makes you… _**you **_again." Ryder replies and draws his gun as he walks out with me right behind him. We walk side by side down the hallway. Some of the underground inhabitants stared at us as we walked past. They expected us to be crying and begging for them to help us, they were _**wrong. **_We kept our heads held high and rejected any form of conversation as we made our way out of the whole compound. Starting to make our way back to the capitol.

~X…x…X~

A few months, and a couple bullet wounds later, Ryder and I had made our march on the capitol with the rest of our forces. People behind us were chanting and shouting at the leaders who wouldn't be able to hear anyway, because they were safely locked away in the towers of the government buildings. The actual military had given us supplies because apparently the whole of them had agreed that the leaders had been corrupt and just as bad as the ones a thousand years before in the past few world wars.

The only thing keeping me rooted in this campaign was the pain I felt in my chest, the pain from a past wound. A wound made by the capitol. Revenge was the only thing that made me want to keep going. _This was our time now; this was our time, not theirs. _

And only a few hours later, the capitol was burning to rubble and the leaders were held hostage in a base outside another town. Every innocent person who was put in jail in the past year had been set free. The cycle was broken and everyone was free. In our celebration, we all raised our fists and shouted into the air. "For the people! For our better lives!"

"To freedom! And to the broken cycle!"


	4. Chapter 4: Shattered

_**A/N: okay, just to say, i don't own the song but i do really like it and you should check it out. I hope you enjoy reading it and if you do please review to tell me, thanks and have a good summer everyone**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Shattered <strong>__by: Trading Yesterday_

Yesterday I died, tomorrow's bleeding

Fall into your sunlight

The future's open wide beyond believing

To know why hope dies

Losing what was found, a world so hollow

Suspended in a compromise

The silence of this sound is soon to follow

Somehow sundown

And finding answers

Is forgetting all of the questions we call home

Passing the graves of the unknown

As reason clouds my eyes, with splendor fading

Illusions of the sunlight

And the reflection of a lie will keep me waiting

Love gone for so long

This day's ending is the proof of time killing all the faith I know

Knowing that faith is all I hold

And I've lost who I am

And I can't understand

Why my heart is so broken

Rejecting your love

Without love gone wrong

Life

Less words

Carry on

But I know

All I know

Is that the ends beginning

Who I am from the start

Take me home to my heart

Let me go

And I will run

I will not be silenced

All this time spent in vain

Wasted years

Wasted gain

All is lost

Hope remains

And this war's not over

There's a light

There's the sun

Taking all the shattered ones

To the place we belong

And his love will conquer

And I've lost who I am

And I can't understand

Why my heart is so broken

Rejecting your love

Without love gone wrong

Life

Less words

Carry on

But I know

All I know

Is that the ends beginning

Who I am from the start

Take me home to my heart

Let me go

And I will run

I will not be silenced

All this time spent in vain

Wasted years

Wasted gain

All is lost

Hope remains

And this war's not over

There's a light

There's the sun

Taking all the shattered ones

To the place we belong

And his love will conquer all

Yes his love will conquer all

Yesterday I died, tomorrow's bleeding

Fall into your sunlight

~X…x…X~

How can one thing always make life seem so easy, or so hard? It seems impossible to do but then it goes against belief and shows you just how wrong you were. That's exactly what happened between my best friend and I. And now while I try to forget that ever happened I stare out into the sunset only to see the illusions of what could possibly be all that's left in my memory of Noah. I wish I could just fall into that light and forget this ever happened and go back to the way it was before.

Because now I've lost who I am, and I can't understand why my heart is so broken. I can't understand how I can feel this way just because one person who I loved is gone. I rejected every chance you gave me and now I'm paying the price as I look around at the graves of people I never got to know fully.

~X…x…X~

Noah's bright hazel eyes look into mine as he turns around to face me. His voice is close to breaking as he talks, but I don't listen. I never listen to him when he's like this; angry, troubled and so horribly lost. I just can't stand to hear him talk like that, because he usually accuses me of being too harsh or not being there. But what brings me back to the present, out of my daydream, is a sharp pain in my jaw. I glare at Noah as he continues speaking, but I still don't pay attention; I can't pay any attention now because of what he just did. Trying to hurt me to bring me back to earth, selfish; just trying to make me listen.

But finally, three words bring me out of my reverie. "You're a liar."

"Don't you dare call me that when you're the one who keeps secrets from me Noah! You never tell me what you think, you don't care," I snap at him.

Noah just stands there with no expression on his face for a moment; looking as if he was frozen in time for a short time. Then a small laugh breaks from his lips and he shakes his head. "I _never _tell you what I think? Are you serious? You're the one who never tells me anything Lance. _You don't care. _And I'm starting to think you never cared."

And with that, I returned the punch that he gave me earlier with a hard hit to his head, sending him stumbling backward before he could regain his balance. "Just shut up and get out."

Noah glares over at me, the golden sunlight in his eyes was gone now and replaced by the coldness of the moon. "This isn't over Lance. You know we have to talk about this, you can't avoid it forever. But if you do, it'll just be worse." And with that he pushed past me, making sure not to look back as he walked out before I could even think about replying to what he said.

~X…x…X~

"I won't be silenced," I say to myself as I stand absolutely still in the middle of my room; trying to convince myself of what I'm staying. "Come on Lance, this isn't over. This war between us isn't over."

But doubt clouds my mind and my reasoning begins to fade. All I can think about is the worst, the worst that could happen, and the worst that what was going on between Noah and I could come to and what could happen if this didn't get fixed. But I can't let any of that into my mind, I can't even let the thought cloud up my decisions. Because this issue is going to be resolved and everything will fall back into the lovely dream that the world had given me in the first place. All this time, all this time Noah and I spent together will not be wasted because there's still hope. There still is a spark of light that could grow back into the sun to light the world again.

Once again though, hope was fading as I walked toward the beach where Noah most likely was. The fiery orange sun threw shades of pink and yellow across the horizon as I scanned the very still sands of the beach. Right by the pier stood a small figure that seemed even smaller compared to the structure he walked by. I wish life held less words and more understanding at this moment as I made my way toward him. When I got close enough to see his face I saw the small faded trails on his face that were caused by tears, and I knew they had to be from me. Because, who else would make my sunshine cry but me? But even I don't know why I would imagine even wanting to make him cry.

I wish I could go closer, I so wish I could've. Because I know I could've made things better, but I didn't ever close that distance between us on that beach. He never saw me with that horribly apologetic look on my face to know I was sorry, to know that I wanted to make it better.

I didn't close that distance because I thought he wouldn't understand. I thought that he would silence my pleas, that he would end this war with the final blow that would cause the world to end. And I can't understand why my heart is so broken just from rejecting his love. Now the future is opened wide, beyond what I could even believe because that chance was gone and I would never get a new one. Sundown came and the light faded from my world for good. I wish I could lose what I found earlier; love.

~X…x…X~

The next day came and the sun failed to show up. It felt like the moon was to stay in the sky forever with the silence that filled my day. All those years were in vain, wasted my time, and wasted my breath on nothing that mattered anymore. I wish that sun would appear and take me home, take me to my heart. Because without it I feel horribly lost and _shattered_. Without Noah beside me anymore I could feel the sun drain from the sky, I could feel the night grow colder.

No one ever told me how it happened, I just found a grave marked with his name when I was walking past to get to the beach. His name and the date, it was marked with the dates of his birth and of his death. And the date displayed for his death was today.

Right then, I realized what a big mistake I had made not closing that final distance between us yesterday night before that beautiful sun set into the water. And I noticed that he had fallen into the suns light and taken it with him. I promised myself that I would never look at another sunset because of what I did. Because I wasn't brave enough to make things right and change the past.

Only a few weeks later though, that promise to never look at the sunset again crumbled; and I'm glad it did. Because I found my closure. I saw the final rays of sunlight throwing beautiful colors across the sky and I saw Noah reflected in that scene. I saw the sunlight in his eyes that blocked out all harshness of the moon, I saw that he wasn't gone. He had only fallen into the sunlight.


End file.
